She Will Be Loved
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: KB one shot! He had been her enemy, team member, comrade, hero, knight in shining armor, counselor, confidant, and friend… but it just wasn’t enough. In truth he wanted so much more than just that.


Author's Note: this fic was inspired by maroon 5's song _She Will Be Loved. _this is NOT...i repeat, NOTthe sequel to _You Dont Know My Name._ I am still working on that up somming attraction. this is a K/B and Botan has an office/house in the human world. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i dont own nothin... just the plot!

* * *

Botan…her name alone could send shivers down his spine. She never thought of her self, only of others. It was charming. And her beauty was unmatched by anyone he had ever seen. She had come to him often with her problems, big or small, but her visits were not as frequent as he would hope. Koemna hardly ever let her out of his sight; she belonged to his work force and she had duties to perform as the residing Deity of Death.

While thinking about her he had forgotten about his small trip to the store and was just driving wherever the road took him, and as usual he ended up at her house. He had been her enemy, team member, comrade, hero, knight in shining armor, counselor, confidant, and friend… but it just wasn't enough. In truth he wanted so much more than just that. He wanted to have her fill all of the empty cracks and holes in his heart and he wanted her so badly, he physically hurt from the sexual strain sometimes. But more than that he loved her, with everything he was.

He wished he could just have her come over so that he could spill his guts to her, tell her every thing. How he had fallen for her the very first time he saw her, which was a very long time ago. He had never told any one but the first time he saw her was after a demon killing spree while he was still Youko. She was collecting souls and consoling the dead with a large pleasant smiling face; he knew she hated the death but she did what she had to in order to get by. He loved that attribute in her. She had never noticed him following her watching her as often as he could, well, until he 'died' of course.

Her visits to his home were often sporadic and at unusual times, so he left his bedroom window open so that she could fly in when ever she wanted. Her house was odd, it was more like an office than a home and she hated living there. Koemna simply gave her living quarters so she wouldn't have to bunk with one of the male team members every time she went on a mission. Not only did explanations get sticky but Botan was not comfortable staying at the other boy's homes over night.

He looked back up at her house and there she was, in her car, with her eyes closed and her head leaned back listening to the rain. Eventually she got out and went inside and he somehow managed to drive himself home with out getting into a wreck.

She knew he was always there for her; of that much he was certain. He had figured everything out. Koemna could give her a body and a suspension on her duties so that she could have a life with him while he was human. Then when he died and reverted to Youko, she would resume her job as Deity of Death, allowing them to be together forever, since he would be working with Koemna for the rest of his demon life, which would be quite some time. He was still a very young demon after all.

Lying in bed that night he heard her at his window. She stepped in and sat on the edge of his bed, checking to see if he was asleep. When she realized that he was only pretending to be in a state of slumber she laid down next to him and just stared at him. He suddenly opened his eyes and jade collided with amethyst. He pulled her into his arms and just laid there with her. The moonlight shown through the window and graced the two with a silver shimmer. No words were needed. Their eyes said everything for them. They knew that there could never be any others in their lives. He caressed her lips with his own, soon deepening the kisses with more passion. He was addicted to her, and he would do anything for her, even if it meant giving up his soul to be with her. But that would not happen; they would get around all the barriers that had kept them apart in the past. He would never let her go again.

The next morning she retrieved her things from her makeshift home and moved in with him while he had a talk with Koemna. Everything was settled and they would be together both in human form and in demon form. She was given permanent body extremely similar to his even if she didn't look any different; half human and half demon. She was relieved from her duties until her own death, which would happen to be when he died, that is when Youko died. But even then they would not be apart. He would work with her after that as a spirit; he would be the head of internal affairs and palace security for Koenma and she would resume the title as Deity of Death. She would get her job as Deity of Death back. But before that they could have kids and live normal lives. It would be a good life.

She would be loved and cherished forever by him… Kurama.

* * *

End Comment's: well, i hope that was satisfying for all of my fans. i wrote this a long time ago and realized that i still had it. you all seemed to like the other short one that i put out so i figured that you might like this one too. thanks to all of the reviewers! goodbye my duckies!


End file.
